I'll Never Give Up
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Randi has been in the WWE for a few months. She was trained by her sister and the one and only John Cena. Randi started to get feelings for John even though he seemed to like her as only a friend. How will he react when another guy tries to get her, only to turn out to be her stalker making her life a living hell, in and out of the ring.
1. One

Hello beauties. Randi Michaela here. I am a WWE Diva and I love every second of it. My sister is AJ Lee and she trained me along side John Cena. I have been here for about a year now and I could not be more happy. Well, actually I could. I have been hiding the fact that I am in love with John. He is the best guy I have ever met. He is so sweet, kind, caring, and has always been there for me. Some of the things I like are, cakes, wrestling, shopping, and of course John. The things I totally hate are, Girly girls, Enemies, bitches, and whores ect. Some of the friends I have made here are, Eve, Kelly, John Cena, Cm Punk, AJ (of course), Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton,Ted, Evan & Kane. The people I can't stand are, Wade Barret, Mark Henry, The Big Show, and John L. I am in love with my attire, Kelly lets me use her old ones since we are best friends. My theme is 'Boyfriend' by my favorite artist, Justin Bieber. No hate please. Well that is all for now. Have to get ready for RAW. Peace.

Sitting in my locker room, I was waiting for my sister AJ to meet me. She and I had a tag match with The Bella twins. I was really pumped for the match since it was the first time my sister and I were tagging together. Hearing a knock on the door, I stood up as I walked over to the door. Opening the door I saw AJ standing there all smiles.  
"Ready sis?" AJ smiled at me as she ran her nails through her hair.  
"Of course I am." I replied, running my hands down my attire.  
Linking arms we made our way to the curtain area. On the way there we saw John standing there talking to Zack Ryder. Seeing us, he smiled and waved as we did the same. Getting to the curtain, we saw the twins were already in the ring. Bouncing around in my spot, I prepared for my match. Once my theme hit, AJ and I made our way to the ring. As we slapped hands with our fans, the twins just glared at us. Making it to the ring, we hopped up posing before getting in the ring. Soon the bell rang and the match was under way.  
******Skipping Match**  
Our hands were raised in victory after I laid out Brie with my finisher. AJ and I stood in the ring celebrating as the twins made their way up the ramp holding the back of their heads while glaring at us. Once they disappeared AJ and I hopped lout of the ring. We were all smiles as we made our way up the ramp, slapping hands with our fans. Once we walked through the curtain, I saw something that shocked me to the core.


	2. Two

I stood there in total shock. My eyes not wanting to see what they were seeing. How could she? She's my best friend, or well was. She knew how I felt about him and I guess that was my mistake for telling her. As the tears started to trickle from my eyes, AJ put her hand on my shoulder  
"That stupid bitch!" I muttered, my voice hurt and angry.  
"Let's just go.." AJ started.  
"No! I want a piece of her!" I spat, starting to walk over only to have AJ grab my hand.  
"Not now...later." She spoke, pulling me toward our locker room.  
We began to walk toward our locker room as I took my last glance back at John and Eve. Eve was giggling as John was running his hands down her arms. It felt like a thousand knives were being jabbed into my heart as the tears slowly kept coming. Walking in the locker room, I grabbed my things not wanting to be bothered by anyone. I walked into the changing area and slipped off my attire before sliding on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Grabbing my sweatshirt, I then head out into the locker room to see the last person I wanted to see.  
"Randi.." They spoke with sorrow in their voice.  
That was all that was said and the next thing that happened was I was on top of them punching them and slamming their head into the floor. AJ was trying to get me off of them as more people came into the locker room. Feeling strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist I was lifted off them. As soon as my feet hit the ground I turned around and slapped them hard across the face.  
"The both of you better leave me the hell alone!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me. "I don't ever want to see either of you ever again!" I spat harshly.  
I then grabbed my things and stormed out of the room. Heading to my car, I threw my bag in the back and headed to the hotel. I am pretty sure everyone was wondering what I was talking about, other than AJ and the two I just told to stay out of my life.


	3. Three

It has been a few days since everything went down. I have not talked to or seen anyone on those few days expect my sister AJ. I was just laying my bed at the hotel looking at my phone. Sighing, I touched the screen as I looked at the picture of me and John from the day I found out I made WWE. We were so happy then and everything seemed perfect. Everything was until I made the mistake of telling my so-called best friend my secret. Rolling on my back I stared at the ceiling as the door opened. Looking over I saw AJ walk in with two cups of coffee.  
"Come Randi." AJ sighed as she walked over to her bed. "It's been days since you've been out of bed." She said, setting my coffee on the nightstand.  
"I just don't want to be bothered right now." I said, as I sat up reaching for my coffee. Taking a sip, I ran my fingers through my hair.  
"Well today we are going out." AJ stated as she stood up. "So get dressed."  
"I don't want to!" I groaned as I flopped back on the bed, burying my face in my pillow.  
"Well I really don't care." AJ said annoyed as she pulled the covers off me. "Get up!"  
"Fine!" I yelled annoyed. Rolling on my back, I slowly sat up in bed. Stretching, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Getting up I walked over to my things. Getting what I wanted to wear, I made my way into the bathroom to get changed. After slipping on my shorts, I slid on my tank top then started to apply my makeup. After that was done, I threw my hair in a messy bun. Walking out of the bathroom, I saw AJ was ready to go. Grabbing my coffee, I followed AJ out of the room and to her car.  
******Skip Ride**  
After driving for sometime, AJ pulled up to a mall. Getting excited, we both got out making our way inside. As we walked in, I saw the last thing that I wanted to see. Noticing, AJ took my hand leading me to out favorite store. Forever 21. We walked in looking at all the new clothing items they had. Spending hours in the store, we paid for what we wanted then headed back out to the car. The ride was silent, expect for the radio. After we got to the hotel we made our way up to our room. Walking to the room, I found a note on the door.  
___Randi,__  
____Listen, I don't know what happened the other night, but I am really sorry. I hope I can make it up to you. Come to my room after you get this so we can talk.__  
____John_

Looking at the note I smiled. After opening the door, I set my bags down. Telling AJ where I was going, she gave me a slight wink. Shaking my head and laugh escaped my lips. I then left the room and headed to John's. Once I got there, I knocked on the door. I was not expecting to see the person who opened it. Seeing that person made my blood boil with anger.


	4. Four

******John****  
**Sitting in my hotel room, I could not help but to think about everything that happened Monday night. Why would Eve make out with me, when she was the one who cheated on me then left? How come Randi was so upset? Did what she saw, make her angry or does she have other feelings for me that I don't know about? I ran my hands through my short hair as I tried to make sense of the whole situation. Standing up from the bed, I walked over to the table in my room. Grabbing a pad and pen, I began to write a note. After I was done writing, I stood up grabbing my key as I made my way out of my room. After some searching, I found the room I was looking for. Knocking on the door, I waited for a response that never came. Sighing, I tucked the note in the door, then headed back to my room. Once I got there, I saw the last person I wanted to see.  
"What do you want?" I spat, walking around them so I could unlock my door.  
"I think you know what I want." They seductively whispered.  
"Find someone else." I hissed. "I'm not interested." I threw over my shoulder as I walked in the room.  
As I went to close the door, they walked in behind me.  
"What don't you get!" I yelled, taking my cap off and tossing it on the bed. "I want NOTHING to do with YOU!" I raised my voice as it got tense with anger and frustration.  
"Come on John." They smirked stepping closer. "You know you want me." They said, now mere inches from my face.  
"Eve just go!" I pushed her away. "You cheated on me and left. What more is there to that?" I was frustrated at this point.  
"I told you I was sorry." Eve pouted her lips and batted her eyes.  
"That is not going to work." I shook my head, walking farther into my room. "Not this time." I sat on my bed.  
"Be that way then!" She huffed. "I will get you back, no matter what!" She added in a jealous rage.  
"Just leave." I sighed, hoping she would go.  
As she was heading to the door there was a knock. Turning back at me she smirked and before I could get to the door she swung it open. Seeing the look on the persons face I knew this was not going to be good. Running my hands over my face I stood there in shock at what happened next.


	5. Five

******Randi**

As I stared at her, I wanted so bad to smack that smirk off her face. My face got hot with anger and my palms began to sweat.

"What's wrong?" She mocked sympathetically.  
That was all it took for me to snap. Everything happened so fast as I lunged at her and started to give her an even worse beating than before. I kept slamming her head on the floor until I was lifted off her and thrown on a bed. Breathing heavy, I got up ready to lunge at her again, as all I could see was her. I felt myself being held back, as she slowly stood up holding her head. She went to speak, but was cut off.

"Save it Eve!" I heard a angry voice snap at her. I knew that voice. Coming out of my enraged state, I remembered where I was. I was in John's room. Looking back at Eve, I smirked at her as she walked off in defeat. Sitting back on the bed, I took slow steady breaths to calm myself. Closing my eyes I started to calm down. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I opened my eyes to see John looking at me confused.

"What was that about?" John chuckled.

"Well..." I bit my lip, turning away from him.

"You can tell me." He soothingly said as he turned my face toward his.

"...I-I like you." I whispered lowly.

"...you...what?" John asked, not really hearing me.

"I said I like you." I shouted as I stood up making my way to the door.

"Randi!" John called causing me to stop.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to see him now face to face with me.

No words were spoken, when he cupped my face leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I was caught off guard at first, but slowly kissed back. After a few moments he pulled away looking me my eyes as I started back into his crystal blue eyes.

"...what..was...that?" I asked still breathless.

"I..." John started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "...I have liked you for sometime." He confessed.

Honestly, I had so many emotions running through me. Happiness, joy, excitement, and total shock. Stepping back a bit I looked at him.

"So...you like...me?" I slowly said, still trying to process it.

"I do." John sightly smiled, that adorable smile that made my heart melt. "Will you go out with me?" John asked hopeful.

"Hmmm.." I pretended to think as his smile fell. "Of course I will John!" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling me closer, John deepened the kiss as his hands started to roam all over my body.

"What do you say we uh...have some fun?" I smirked after pulling from the kiss.

All John to do was grin as he followed me to the bed. I then began to strip off my pants, as I saw John swallow hard. Once those were off, I slowly took off my top just to torture him. After that was off, I walked over to him and ran my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. Tugging on it, I got it over his head then started to work on his pants. Letting them fall to the floor, I could not help but to bite my lip at the site of his well toned abs. Walking back to the bed, I motioned with my finger for a speechless John to follow me. Slowly nodding, he followed as I laid down on the bed. As he hovered over me, he took in every inch of my petite body that was all his now. Moving down he pressed his lips to mine in an intense kiss. His hands roaming to the hook of my bra, he trailed kisses to my neck. Once that was off he tossed it to the side and started working on my soft spot causing me to moan in pleasure. His hands moved down to my bottoms as he slowly tugged them down my legs, trailing kisses all over my stomach. Staying down there for sometime, he started to make his way back to my lips. I then tugged at his boxers that were still on and soon after that they were tossed to the and John and I had one wild night.


	6. Six

**John**

Laying there with Randi in my arms was the best feeling in the world. I was so glad that I told her how I felt about her and she felt the same way. I have like, no, loved her for a very long time. Ever since before I trained her. I seen her when she was in FCW and was amazed at her beauty. After finding out somethings about her, I found out we had a lot in common. That is what made me really want to meet her. When it came time for her to train for WWE, I jumped at the chance to be the one to train her, figuring this would be a great chance to get to know her better. Little did I know, she felt the same was I did.

As I watched her sleeping on my chest, I could not stop staring at her. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around her as I ran my hand through her hair. Moving a piece of hair from her face, I leaned down pressing my lips to her forehead causing her to shift.

**Randi**

Feeling something against my head, I began to shift in my spot I was laying in. taking in a deep breath, I smelt a familiar scent. Knowing who's it was, I snuggled deeper into their touch as their arms wrapped around me tighter. Slowly tilting my head up, I looked right into those amazingly beautiful blue eyes that I loved so much. I could really get used to waking up to that everyone morning. Seeing a smile spread on his face as I looked up at him, made me smile as if I have never smiled before. So far everything was going perfectly. If only we knew what was going to happen later that day.

**Eve**

Sitting in my hotel room without John was pure torture to me. Imagining him with her make me sick to my stomach. I just had to do something to break the both of them up. Taking out my phone I looked through the contacts. Smirking at the name, I pressed call. Today is going to be a day that Randi is going to regret. She will know not to mess with me.


	7. Seven

**Randi**

Walking in my locker, I saw my sister AJ getting ready. She had a match against Kelly Kelly. Making my way to the changing area, I set my bag down before going through looking for my attire. I was in a tag match with John against Eve and Drew McIntyre. Stripping off my dress I wore, I slid on my attire. I then began to reapply my makeup, making sure everything looked perfect. Smirking at my reflection, I blew a kiss as I ran my hands through my wavy hair. Putting my clothes back in my bag, I made my way out into the locker room to see a grinning AJ.

"What?" I asked as I made my way to the couch as I sat down.

"So.." AJ grinned as she took a seat next to me. "Tell me!" She added anxious.

"Tell you what?" I shrugged making her wait.

"Well, you never came back after seeing John last night." She winked making me giggle.

"Ummm..." I bit my lip. "We kinda..." I trailed off blushing.

"No way!" She shrieked with excitement as she hugged me.

"Yes we did." I felt my cheeks get hot. "After I beat Eve down again." I smirked.

"You didn't!" She gasped.

"Mhm. She was there when I showed up and I had enough. I could not take it anymore and I just snapped." I got angry just thinking of her.

"Bet John liked that." She winked again.

"He did." I grinned. "He told me that he has liked me ever since before I made it to WWE. That's why he wanted to train me along with you."

"Oooohhh."

"Yeah. Then he just kissed me and then the rest...well you can guess what happened." I smiled as I remembered last night. "It was amazing."

"I bet it was." She nudged me giggling.

Soon the show started and AJ had to go to her match. Deciding not to stay in the room alone, I got up making my way to catering. When I walked in, I saw something that I was hoping that I would never see.

**John**

I was in catering talking to my buddy Zack when I was approached by someone I have never seen before. Looking her over, I tried to figure out who she was.

"Can I help you?" I asked as polite as I could since she was staring at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed. "I could not help but to look at such a handsome man." She smiled as she walked closer.

"Do I know you?" I took off my cap as I ran my hand over my short hair.

"No..." She trailed off. "...but you will." She whispered as she leaned up to my ear.

She started to run her hands up my chest as her lips were mere inches from mine. Removing her hands from my chest, I stepped back gaining distance between us.

"Look..." I started before she quickly pressed her lips to mine.

Not knowing what to do, all I could think about was Randi. I love her to much to do this to her. I tried pushing her off me, but she was surprisingly strong. Next thing I knew my back was against the wall as she was kissing me roughly. Finally breaking away from her, I looked over to the door and my heart sank at who I saw.

**Eve**

"Ok, you know what you have to do, right?" I smirked at the newest Diva Hayley.

"Yes I do." She grinned as she rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to get back at Randi."

"Well now is your chance." I nudged her towards catering.

She started to walk off as I ducked behind some nearby equipment boxes. I watched as she walked up to John, turning on her charm. Everything was going perfect. What made thing even more perfect was that Randi walked up just as Hayley kissed him. Seeing the look on Randi's face made my day. Watching as the tears were forming in her face I smirked.

"You're not going to win. Not as long as I can help it." I chuckled evilly to myself.

Seeing her run off with her face in her hands, I knew that my job was done.

**Randi**

After seeing John with that other girl, I could not help but to think about what he told me last night. Did he just tell me all that to get in my pants? Does he even really care about me? All these thoughts ran through my mind as I made my way back to the locker room. Slamming the door shut and locking it, I pressed my back against it as I slid down bringing my knees to my chest.

"How could he!" I cried out as the tears fell down my face.

I gave him everything. He was my first and he ruined it all in an instant. After tonight, I never want to have anything to do with him ever again!


	8. Eight

_Ding Ding Ding_

The bell sounded as Drew and John locked up with each other. I was trying to focus on the match, but kept seeing Eve stare at John made it hard. The memory of what I saw in catering was clouding my thoughts the more I thought about it. Shaking my head, I watched as Drew gave John his famous 'Future Shock DDT' before going for the cover.

"Come on John! Kick out!" I cheered as I hit the turnbuckle.

The ref counted to 2 as John kicked out. Sighing in relief, I reached my hand out for John to tag. Drew grabbed John's leg, just as our fingers brushed. The ref signaled the tag as I stepped in the ring. Drew backed up to his corner so Eve could step in. Glaring at her, I motioned for her to come at me.

"You're going down!" Eve spat as she slapped me across the face.

"Bitch!" I yelled as I jumped on her causing her to fall back on the mat. Grabbing her hair, I pounded her head hard on the mat until the ref called me off. Standing up, I held my hands up before kicking her in the ribs hard making her scream out in pain. Grabbing her hair, I pulled her to her feet before throwing her into the ropes giving her a clothesline once she came back. Moving behind her, I pulled her arms behind her as I rammed my knee into the middle of her back.

After a long fought match, I lifted Eve on my shoulders delivering the 'AA'. As soon as she hit the mat I went for the pin.

"1..2...3." The ref counted as John's theme blared through the arena.

Getting to my feet, John came in the ring as our hands were raised in victory. Kicking Eve away with my foot, I exited the ring. Smirking as she laid there in the ring holding her rips, I winked at her.

"Mess with me!" I yelled only to have it drowned out by the crowd.

Once backstage, John wrapped his arms around me as he leaned down. Turing my head to the side, John caught my cheek.

"Randi.." John said confused. I looked at him to see a bit of sadness in his eyes. "..what's wrong?" He frowned.

"I think you know!" I spat, pushing him away from me. Turning on my heel I began to walk away.

"Randi wait!" John begged as he grabbed my hand. Pulling my hand away, I turned to glare at him.

"I don't want to hear it John!" I spat coldly. "Just go back to your new flavor of the week." I could see the shock in his eyes. "I am not going to be that girl!" I added before walking off and out of his sight.

**John**

What was she talking about? The flavor of the week? She was the only one for me. I would never cheat on her. I love her to much to do that. Someone must have told her something that was not true. I have a feeling I know exactly who that person is and I am going to put an end to it. I have got to fix things with Randi before it is to late.

Running my hands over my head, I thought of a way to show Randi she was the only one for me and that I truly loved her and only her. Sighing to myself, I began to make my way to my locker before going to find Randi again to explain all of this.


	9. Nine

******Randi**

Grabbing my bags, I rushed toward the door of my locker room. All I wanted to do was get out of there without seeing John. Turning the handle on the door, I opened the door only to bump into some one. Steadying myself, I looked up into a pair of mocha brown eyes. His hair was slicked back from all the gel that he uses as it shined when the light hit it. Licking my lips, I started to get lost into those eyes. Running my fingers through my hair, I was about to say something when he spoke.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered with a smile. "I'm fine." I bit my lips as I looked down. I have always had a crush on him, but I knew that John was the one for me. Before I made it into the business, I always watched and admired him. He, in my mind, was the best wrestler. Charismatic, sarcastic, funny, down to business kind of guy.

"I heard what happened with John.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "...I just wanted to say sorry and that he should not have done that to you." His eyes full of sorrow.

"Yeah." I sighed as I began to walk down the halls of the arena. "What you going to do?" I shrugged.

"Well.." I heard him say as he caught up to me. "...how about we go get something to eat and talk about it?" He suggested.

"Well..." I chewed my bottom lip.

"Phil!" I heard a perky voice say. Groaning, Phil rolled his eyes before turning around with a fake smile.

"What is it Kelly." He did not sound interested.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat?" Kelly flirtatiously asked as she ran her hand up his arm.

Pulling his arm back he looked at her with a smirk. "Sorry.." He said looking at me. "...I got plans." He turned to me. Taking my hand, we then began to walk away from a steaming Kelly. Looking over my shoulder at her, I gave her a smirk as she glared at me.

******John**

Going as fast as I could, I ran through the halls of the arena. Finding the room I was looking for I knocked on the door. After waiting a few moments I was about to knock again when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Save it John. She already left." I turned around to see a pissed looking Kelly shaking her head.

"Damn it!" I muttered. "Where did she go?" I rushed.

"She left with Phil." Kelly solemnly said. "They looked awfully cozy if you ask me."

When she said that, I felt my blood boil. How could she already be with another guy? I do not even know what happened. Taking my cap off, I ran my hand over my head.

"Thank you." I mumbled before taking off toward the parking lot in hopes of catch Randi before she left. Running down the halls at full speed, I made it to the parking lot just in time to see Randi and Phil drive off. Pulling my keys out of my pocket, I ran to my car. Unlocking it on the way, I jumped in then began to follow after them.

******Randi**

Phil and I decide to go to a nice little diner that was down the road from the hotel. As we sat there eating, I told him about everything that has happened with John. I had a few tears falling from my eyes as my heart began to ache. I realized that John was really the guy that I truly loved and no one else. I had to fix things with him, but I needed time to think about everything.

"Have you talked to him about what you saw?" Phil asked as he popped a fry in his mouth.

"No, not yet." I sighed, looking down at my half drank cup of coke. Phil reached over the table taking my hand in his.

"I really think you should." His voice calm and soothing. "It might make things better." His eyes shined brightly.

"I might.." I ran my free hand through my hair. "..I just need a bit of time to think."

"Well, I am here if you ever need to talk about all this." He smiled a warm friendly smile.

"Awe Phil." I blushed. "That means a lot." I leaned over the table kissing his cheek. "Thank you." I smiled as I sat back down.

We then finished our food before Phil paid for the bill. After that we got back in his car and headed back to the hotel.

******John**

Sitting in a booth on the far side of the diner, I stayed hidden so Randi or Phil would not see me. I watched as they were talking when I noticed that Randi was crying. It really hurt me to see her cry. I just wish I knew what happened that made her so upset. Taking a sip of my coffee, I almost spit it out when I saw Phil's hand touch hers. Jealously began to eat away at me. What I saw next totally shocked me as I chocked on my coffee causing the people around to look. Waving my hand telling them everything was alright, I tried to process what I just saw.

******Randi**

It has been a few days since that night at RAW and I have not really spoken to John much at all. Phil and I have been hanging out a lot more, just as friends. He was recently put into a storyline with my sister, AJ, so he has been around a lot more. After I saw John with that other girl, I could not help but to think all he wanted to do was get in my pants. Looking up from the book I was reading, I saw Phil and AJ laying on her bed all happy as they cuddled and laughed. Closing my book, I set it on the table next to my bed and stood up.

"Everything alright?" AJ looked up, taking her gaze off Phil as I walked over to my bag.

"Yeah." I lied, digging trough my bag for a hoodie to wear. "I'm just going to take a walk." I sighed as I found my favorite hoodie. Sliding it over my head, I then slipped on my sneakers. It was a nice cool day out, so I decided to take a walk to get fresh air and clear my mind.

"Want me to come with you?" AJ asked sitting up on the bed.

"No..I'll be fine." I grabbed my key leaving the room before she should say anymore.

I made my way out of the hotel and just started walking around the crowded streets. Lifting up my hood so no one would recognize me, I put in my earbuds and got lost in the music. I was so lost in the music, I did not even notice that I was being followed. Every now and then, I looked over my shoulder to find no one there. Shrugging it off, I kept walking until I came to a small park. Since my feet were tired from all the walking I did, I decided to sit down and rest while I listened to music.

******John**

"Dude, I just don't know." I sighed shaking my head as I stood in the lobby of the hotel talking to my good friend Zack Ryder.

"Trust me. Talk to her and everything will work out." Zack put his hand on my shoulder trying to get me to talk to Randi.

"I've tried." I ran my hand over my short hair. "She will not return my calls, texts, or anything."

"Talk to her face to face."

"Tried. She is always with Phil and he will not let me near her." I could feel anger and defeat filling my mind.

"Well she is alone now." Zack pointed to a girl walking off the elevator. "Now is your chance. Go." Zack lightly pushed me in her direction. Looking over my shoulder, I have him an unsure look and he did his famous fist pump. Chuckling I shook my head as I began to follow Randi to see where she was going and hopefully talk to her about everything.

******Randi**

I was listening to my favorite song, 'Drunk On You' by Luke Bryan and I could not help but to think of the one time John and I went out before all this happened. It was a warm summer night back in New Jersey and we were there training. After we got done, John took me for a drive down to the shore. He knew how much I loved it and was going to miss it when I left. He pulled up on the beach and we sat on the back of his truck just talking about things, getting to know each other. A song came on the radio that I loved so I got up and started dancing making John laugh at my craziness. It was a really fun night and at times I wish we could go back to how it all was that night.

Sitting there listening to the song, brought a few tears to my eyes. I was brought from my thoughts when someone sat on the bench next to me. Looking to my left, I could not believe who I saw sitting next to me.


	10. Ten

**John**

I was about to walk over to where Randi was sitting when someone sat down next to her. Squinting my eyes, I tired to make our their features. He was taller that she was, even sitting down. His hair was short, almost buzzed cut. I could not make out much more since their backs were to me. I tried my hardest to listen to what they were saying, but I was to far away. I decided to just stay and watch and see if anything happened.

**Randi**

Taking out my ear buds, I was unsure whether or not I should just get up and walk away. He and I have never gotten along very well and I did not know why he was here, sitting next to me at that.

"Can I help you with something?" My tone a bit annoyed as I reached down for my bag.

"Just wondering why you are sitting here all alone." He said in a deep voice, turning to look at me.

"What?!" I scoffed. "I'm not allowed to just talk a walk and think?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I never said that, but-" I cut him off.

"Listen Randy, what I do is none of your damn business so just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled as I stood from the bench I was sitting at. As I began to walk away, I hear someone follow me.

"What!?" I said, beyond irritated now.

"I just do not think someone as beautiful as you should be out here alone." He said, as I quickened my pace felling uneasy at the moment. "What's the hurry?" Randy grabbed my arm making me stop. I looked up at him to see a smirk plastered on his face.

"Get the hell off me!" I shouted, trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" He smirked, his eyes cold and viper like.

**John**

"What is going on over there?" I mumbled to myself, seeing Randi's hands go in the air. I knew it was not good since her voice got a bit louder.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I heard her yell as she stood from the bench. I was about ready to walk over there when she walked away. I figured she was done with him only to see him stand and follow her.

"Orton." I gritted my teeth now seeing his full features. I watched as he walked over to her. He must have said something to her since she started to walk faster. She was almost away from him when he grabbed her arm. Seeing that, I had enough and made my way over to them.

"Get the hell away from me!" Randi shouted as I was feet away from there.

"What are you going to do about it?" Randy said coldly.

"This!" I grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around before punching him right in the face. He fell to the ground holding his face where my fist made contact.

"What the fuck Cena?!" Randy spat trying to stand.

"When she says to leave her alone, you do it!" I spat through clenched teeth.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me." Randy chuckled in a evil way.

"There's not?" I cocked my head. He shook his head setting me off. I walked over to him and kicked him right in the ribs. Randy fell back, holding his ribs grimacing in pain.

"John stop!" Randi yelled as I was about to kick him again.

"Randi, I-" I was cut off.

"Forget it! Stay away from me!" She turned starting to run away before stopping and tuning back around. "The both of you!" Her voice filled with so much hate it made my heart break. I looked down at Randy totally pissed. He messed up my one chance to talk to Randi and get her back.

**Randi**

After running back to the hotel, I was sweating and out of breath. I could not believe John showed up out of nowhere. Was he stalking me or something? I was grateful that he stopped Orton from doing anything, but seeing him come out or nowhere scared me just the same. Seeing a few Divas and superstars in the lobby, I kept my head down not wanting to talk to anyone right now. Reaching the elevator, I hit the button and waited for the doors to open. As I was waiting, someone walked up to me.

"Hey girl!" I jumped to see Layla standing to my right smiling.

"Hey Lay." I fake a smile, trying to calm my breathing down.

"Sorry..." She frowned a bit. "Didn't mean to scare you." She patted my shoulder.

"It's fine." I kept my fake smile on. "What's up?" I asked as we walked into the elevator.

"Well, we are all going to a club later and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Layla smiled, hoping I would come. Her and I were good friends and we have not spend so much time together. I really wanted to go, but did not feel like begin around anyone.

"I don't know..." I looked down running a hand through my hair.

"Come on." She whined. "We will have a blast! Dance, drink, meet guys..." She enticed me.

"That does sound fun..." I looked up to see her grinning big.

"So you're in." Her smile got bigger.

"I'm in." I caved making her squeal in excitement.

"Pick you up at 8." She hugged me as the doors opened to our floor.

"See you then." I laughed at how excited she was. I know we are good friends, but I still so not see why she likes having me around. She gets all the guys while I just stand shyly off to the side. Maybe tonight will be different. I just might surprise everyone and do something different. Stepping off the elevator, I made my way to my room. Walking in I saw AJ and Phil laying on the bed watching a movie.

"Hey sis!" AJ smiled seeing me. "How was your walk?" She lifted her head from Phil's chest.

"It was great!" I lied, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well that's good." She said, laying back down on Phil.

I walked to my bed, flopping down my stomach with my head in my pillow. I was exhausted from the run back. I just laid there for a few moments in and out of sleep. There was a knock on the door and AJ went to open it. I heard her talking with someone else, but was on the verge of sleep and really did not care who it was.

"Randi, John is here." AJ called from the door. Mumbling a few curse words into my pillow, I let out a groan. I really did not want to see nor deal with him right now.


	11. Eleven

**Randi**

"What do you want?" I groaned, not moving from my bed. I really did not care right now and was not in the mood to talk. I kept my eyes focused on the ceiling not bothering to even look at him. I heard someone say something, then the door shut. I thought I was alone until I heard someone speak.

"Randi...please listen to me." John's voice rang in my ears.

"Just save it." I sat up on my bed. "I do not want to talk to you right now." I stood from the bed, making my way over to my bags for something to wear to the club.

"Look...I'm sorry..." John mutter causing me to snap around to face him.

"You're sorry!" I yelled. "For what?!" I raised my voice, demanding an answer.

"For earlier. I did not want you to think I was following you, but I was." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" I raised a brow, coking my head.

"I wanted to find out what happened. Everything was fine at the start of the show the other night then all of a sudden you got pissed at me." He stepped closer to me only for me to step back.

"Like you don't know." I muttered, turning back around to my bags.

"You mean..." John remembered what happened. "...that was nothing. She came onto me. I tried to get her off of me but-" I cut him off.

"Bull shit John!" I shouted. "I saw the whole thing! No one can fake what I saw. You enjoyed kissing her and you know it!" I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"No I didn't!" He raised his voice getting annoyed. "All I could think about was you the whole time. I would never do that to you and you know it!" He tired reasoning with me.

"You sure have a funny way of showing me that." My voice hinted sarcasm.

"Why won't you believe me?!" His voice became aggravated.

"After everything that has happened, do you blame me?" I hissed, not bothering to look at him.

"No." He muttered lowly.

"See? Now, if you do not mind, I gave to get ready." I draped my dress over my arm, heading for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" John asked, determined to know.

"That is for me to know and you to hopefully not find out." I smirked as I shut the door in his face.

One the door shut, I pressed my back against it and slid to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. The tears that were brimming my eyes started to fall with each blink I took. I wanted so much to believe him, but after everything it was hard. I love him so much that it hurt to think he would lie to me. After sitting there for a bit, I gathered my strength up and decided to get ready for an amazing night out. Tonight is the night I was going to reinvent myself. Tonight everyone will see the Randi they have never known.

**Club**

Walking into the club, the music was booming through my ears. I scanned the club, seeing everyone that I knew. Spotting Layla and Paige at a table, I walked over to them.

"Hey girl!" They waved with smiles on their face upon seeing me.

"Hey!" I said back as I took a seat next to Paige at the booth.

"You made it!" Layla beamed. I was a bit late, but they can blame John for that. Plastering on a fake smile I scanned the club once more, not seeing John.

"Yeah..." I bite my lip. "...kinda slept later than I wanted to." I lied with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you made it." Paige patted my shoulder. Paige was a good friend of mine for a few years. She, however, made it to WWE a year before me. She is one of the top Divas and is currently dating Mike. You all know him as The Miz. They got together about a month after she joined and have been together ever since.

"Me too. I missed you." I sighed, remembering all the fun we used to have.

"You're here now, so lets go have some fun." Paige nudged me with a wink.

"Won't Mike get jealous?" I chuckled, raising a brow.

"Nah." She laughed. "If anything, he will come join us."

"That would be interesting." I laughed, scooting out of the booth.

"Yes. Now lets go!" She began to pull me to the dance floor.

Finding a spot on the floor, we began to dance. Paige was dancing all wild and sexy, knowing Mike was looking over at us while I was still all stiff, just moving slowly.

"Loosen up!" She called over the music.

"I'm trying." I bite my lip, feeling a bit insecure.

"I know how to fix that." She smirked holding up to fingers.

I cocked my head at her, then I was handed something. Looking at who gave me the drink, I saw Mike. Smiling my thanks to him, I took a sip of the cool beverage. Letting it slide down my throat, I began to instantly feel the alcohol take over. Chugging the rest of the drink, I handed my empty glass back to Mike. Seeing a grin on Paige's face, she knew that tonight was going to be fun.

A few drinks later, Paige and I were in the center of the dance floor grinding each other. All eyes were on us. We kept doing that for a bit until Mike came over to steal Paige away. The last I saw of them, they were making out before disappearing from my view.

"All alone?" I heard someone slur in my ear.

"Not anymore." I turned, smirking at who I saw. Pulling him by his shirt, I pulled him closer to me. His hands went to my hips as we started to grind each other to the beat of the music.

**John**

Hearing that everyone was going to a club tonight, I decided to head there to try to get things off my mind. Dressing in just a light gray t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers, I grabbed my phone and key heading out the door.

Arriving at the club, I saw almost everyone from the roster there. It was pretty late so most of them already left. As I was walking farther into the club, I passed Mike and Paige.

"Have you seen Randi?" I shouted over the music.

"She is-" Mike was about to say before getting cut off by Paige.

"No...sorry." Paige shrugged.

"You sure?" I was unconvinced.

"Yup." She said with a bit of attitude.

"Look. If you seen-" I was cut off by Mike stepping between Paige and I.

"We have not seen her." Mike pushed past me, tugging Paige with him. "Now if you'll excuse us...we have thing to do at the hotel." He smirked before exiting the club.

Running my hand through my short hair, I scanned the club for any sign of Randi. Spotting someone in he far corner, I made my way over to them.

"Uh..." I cleared my throat making the two stop making out. "...have you-" I was cut off.

"Can't you see I'm busy here Cena?!" Daniel glared at me while he had Layla in his arms.

"Like I care." I said not amused at all. "Lay...have you seen Randi?" I turned my attention to Layla who was doing this with Daniel I did not want to see.

"Umm...out there." She mumbled, point to the dance floor.

"Thanks." I scanned the floor. "Now go get a room." I said in disgust as I made my way to the dance floor.

After a bit of searching, I found Randi near the middle of the floor. She looked so hot dancing there, that dress tight to her curvy body. I licked my lips as I made my way over to her, only to stop in my tracks when I saw who she was dancing with.

**Randi**

"Zack!" I giggled as he ran his hands up and down my sides, nipping at my neck.

"What?" He mumbled against my neck. "You want me to stop?" He continued to lightly nip at my skin.

I closed my eyes, biting down my my lip. I wanted him to stop, but there was nothing stopping me now. John and I were over. He moved on so I should to.

"I...don't...know..." I slowly said, feeling dizzy from all the shots and drinks I have had. My body was telling me to let him keep going, but my heart was telling me not to do this.

"I don't think you do." I felt him smirk against my neck.

Turing around to face him, I put my hands on his shoulders. I looked him right in the eyes and suddenly got lost in them.

"I think we should take a break." I started to walk away from him.

"Aww. Why?" He pouted as he followed.

"I think the alcohol is getting the best of us." I giggled as he slid his arm around me, walking his fingers over my stomach.

"I think it is more." He whispered in my ear.

"No..." I chewed my lip. "...it's best we don't do anything right now."

"How about we go back to the hotel and decide there?" He leaned close to my ear starting to nip at it.

I took in a sharp breath, trying to contain all the lust that was running through me.

"No..." I put my hands in my head. "...not...tonight..." My eyes started to fall shut.

All of a sudden the room started to spin and the music got more distant. My head was getting more heavy and I could not control the urge to pass out. Next thing I knew, I was being carried out of the club by strong arms. I knew they were not Zack's since he was not this build. Feeling cool air hit my body, I moved closer to the body that was carrying me. It was not long before I heard a door open and I was placed into a seat. The light was blinding, making this blurry. All I could see was a blurry figure leaning over me. Once my eyes locked on theirs, I knew who it was.

"John?" I tried to say, but it came out faint.

He smiled a soft smile at me and I knew it was him. Next thing I knew everything went black.


	12. Twelve

**John**

"What the hell are you doing?!" I spat as I walked over to where Randi and Zack were sitting. Randi was on the verge of passing out and Zack had his hands up her dress despite her moving his hand.

"What does it look like?" Zack smirked as he moved his hand farther up her dress.

"I don't think so." I grabbed his arm, yanking him out of his chair. I them picked Randi up and began to carry her out to my car. She moved close to my body, nuzzling her head into the crock of my neck. I could not stop staring at her. She looked so beautiful, the way her hair was curled, her makeup done just right. The dress was a bit to short and tight. That is not something she would wear, but I figured she was trying to change. If she was, I did not like it at all.

Reaching my car, I unlocked the doors then placed her inside. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked at me.

"John?" She mumbled and bit slurred. All I did was smile at her, getting her seat belt on. I closed her door, then made my way over to the other side. After getting in, I drove back to the hotel. Once there, I took her back up to AJ's room.

"What happened to her?" AJ seemed shocked after opening the door.

"She went to the club and got a bit to...drunk." I explained, walking to Randi's, placing her gently down.

"Well thank you for bringing her back, John." AJ smiled sweetly.

"No problem." I rubbed the back of my neck as I took one last glance over at Randi, who was sleeping peacefully.

"I got it from here." AJ went to their luggage in search of something for her to wear. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." I faked a smile as I headed for the door.

Once I was in the hall, I started to make my way to my room when I felt a sharp pain go across the back of my neck. I fell to the floor, trying to get up to see what happened.

"You bastard!" I heard someone growl. Neck thing I knew, there was a sharp pain on my side as they kept kicking and hitting me something. Soon after that, everything went black.

**Randi**

Waking up the next morning, everything last night was a blur. My head was pounding so hard, I could not even lift it up. Slightly opening up my eyes, I saw I was in a hotel room. I tried to sit up, only to groan in pain with my head hitting the pillow.

"Ow." I groaned. "Where am I?" I said lowly to myself.

"Morning there party girl." AJ cheerfully said.

"Stop yelling." I groaned, covering my face with my arms.

"I'm not yelling. It's called a hangover dear." AJ chuckled, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Here." She handed me a cup of water and a few pills.

"What's this?" I flinched, sitting up a bit.

"Water and Advil. You need it after last night."

"What exactly happened?" I put the pills in my mouth, sipping my water.

"Well...you got really drunk and..." She started.

"Oh god!" I flopped back down on the bed. "Do I even want to know?" I mumbled.

"Nothing happened." She chuckled again. "John brought you home." My eyes went wide when she said that.

"John?! He was not even there!" I said shocked.

"He was sweetie. Apparently you and Zack were getting close and then you were about to pass out and Zack would not stop so John stepped in and brought you back." AJ explained as the memories of last night came back to me.

"Zack and I? Never!" I did not want to believe it, even though I knew it was true.

"Well it happened. You were both all over each other all night." AJ shook her head.

"That was not what I wanted to happen!" I yelled making me head hurt more. "This is why I knew go out and drink!" I was disgusted with myself. "Never again." I muttered.

"All that matters is nothing happened and John brought you back here before anything could." AJ patted my leg.

"I have to go find him and talk to him." I sat up, only to have my head pound more.

"You should rest." AJ started to argue.

"No. I have to." I protested.

I moved the blankets off me then stood up slowly, making my way to my bags. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt, I changed before getting my sneakers. Grabbing my key card, I walked to the door.

"I'll be back in a bit." I turned to face AJ, who nodded.

I walked out of the room and down the hall to find John.

**John**

Opening my eyes, I heard the sound of water dripping. The room was dark and cold with nothing in it. My side was tender and my head was pounding. I tired to move only to find I was tied to a chair with something think, making it hard to move. I heard the door open and squinted my eyes to see who was there.

"Who the hell are you?!" I hissed though clenched teeth.

"You should know." They sounded cocky and confident.

"Tell me!" I demanded only to have them hit me with something hard in my side.

They hit me a few times before chuckling evilly. Taking my jaw in their hand, they forced my head up so I was looking right at them.

"You fucked things up for me so now I'm going to fuck them up for you!" They growled, punching me in the side of the head.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" I shouted only to be struck in the head again.

"Who's going to stop me?" Their voice cocky. "That's right. No one." They evilly chuckled, exiting the room.

I pulled at the restraints that had my hands tied to the chair. I was doing everything I could to get free. I had to get out of here and to Randi before her could. I knew exactly what he was going to do to her and I was not going to let that happen.


	13. Thirteen

**Zack**

After leaving him down in the basement of an abandoned house I found, I made my way back to the hotel. I have been wanting a chance with Randi for over a year, but he had to mess that all up. Last night at the club, I almost had my chance until he came and ruined it all for me. That set me off. I was not going to let him stop me from getting what I want. I will have my chance with her and there is nothing that he can do to stop me now.

Pulling up to the hotel, I parked my car and sat there for a bit. I had to come up with a reason why he was not around. After a few minutes of thinking, I got the perfect idea. Taking the keys out of the ignition, I got put of my car and headed in the hotel and up to the floor where Randi was staying.

**Randi**

Standing at the door to John's room for the past five minutes, I decided to knock one more time. I was playing with my nails as I listened carefully for any movement from the other side. Nothing. Sighing, I turned around to head back to my room when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I tried steadying myself from falling.

"It's okay. My fault." The chuckled causing me to look up.

Once I heard that voice, I instantly knew who it was.

"What brings you here Zack?" I asked with my guard up as I ran my nails through my hair.

"I was just coming to see if you were alright after last night." He smiled, moving closer to me. "You had a lot to drink and I was worried." He put his hand on my shoulder causing me to step back.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I politely said. "Just needed some sleep." I added, stepping around him.

"Where are you going?" He gently took my wrist, stopping me.

"Back to my room. Going to get some more rest." I lied, not wanting to be alone with him right now.

"How about we go get something to eat?" He suggested. "That might help." He shrugged.

I bit my bottom lip, debating wither to go or not.

"Come on. It'll be fun." He tried to convince me.

I thought for a few moments. "Alright. Here at the hotel. I don't feel like going anywhere else." I gave in.

"That's fun." Zack smiled. "Lunch is on me." He grinned.

"Good. I was going to say that anyway." I chuckled.

We made our way to the elevator and down to the restaurant in the hotel.

We were sitting there talking about everything that happened at the club. I was in shock of how I acted, but I was going to show a side of me that no one has seen before.

"I can't believe I did all that." I put my had over my face in shock.

"You did." Zack smirked. "You were the talk of the night."

"Oh great." I groaned. "Just what I need."

"It''s wasn't that bad. Nothing happened."

"Good. I would not want that." I chuckled.

Just as we were finishing up out food, Zack ordered us another round of drinks.

"I'll be right back." I stood from the table.

"Alright." Zack nodded.

I excused myself from the table and made my way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

**Zack**

Now was my chance. I had to do it now before she came back or everything would be ruined.

After the waiter set out drinks down, I looked around to see if Randi was coming back. Seeing that she was still gone, I looked around to see no one looking at me. I took the pill out of my pocket, crushing it up and putting it in her drink. After mixing it up so it was unnoticed, I sat back in my chair and waited.

A short time later, she had come back to the table, sitting down across from me.

"Drink up." I smiled, pushing her drink to her.

"Why thank you." She blushed slightly.

Watching her bring the drink to her lips, I tried to hide the smirk o my face. In a matter of minutes, she would be right where I wanted her to be. There would be no one to stop me this time.

**Randi**

Zack and I were having a good time at lunch until I started to feel sick. My head started hurting and I felt dizzy.

"I think I need to go lay down..." I said holing my pounding head.

"What's wrong?" Zack frowned a bit.

"My head is killing me. I'm getting a bad headache." I squinted my eyes to ease the pain.

"Alright." He stood from the table. "Let me help you." He walked over to me, helping me out of my chair.

I leaned into his side as he guided me to the elevators. I must have started to doze off because I felt him pick me up, carrying me the rest of the way. Once we were inside the elevator, the last thing I remember is hearing the ding and the doors closing.

Waking up to a chill in the room, I pulled the blankets over me more. Feeling something warm under me, I snuggled into to more trying to get warm. I felt arms around me get tighter causing me to open my eyes slightly. I looked up to see that it was Zack that I was laying on and he was shirtless. I sat up quickly to feel more coolness as the blankets fell of me. I looked down to see that I too was not wearing any clothes.

"Zack!" I shrieked on total disbelief.

"Hmmm..." He mumbled, pulling me down to him.

My hands went to his chest when I pushed myself away. "What the hell happened?!" I yelled, not remembering anything.

"You don't remember?" He groggily said, rubbing his eyes.

"If I did, why the hell would I be asking you?!" I spat, pulling the blankets over me.

"When we got back, you were all over. You said how much you wanted to be with me and..." I cut him off.

"That is a lie! I never wanted to do that with you! All I saw you as was a friend!" I stood from the bed in shock.

"That's not what you told me." He smirked. "You said you have been wanting to do this for some time now."

"Like hell!" I hissed, snapping my head back to him as I searched for my clothes. "As of right now...I despise you. I never want to see you again!" I found my shirt slipping it on.

"Oh come one. You don't mean that." He tried pouting.

"I do." I pulled my pants back on. "We are no longer friends!" I yelled as walking out the door, letting it slam shut behind me.

I made my way back to the room that I was sharing with AJ. The whole way back, I kept trying to remember what happened. The last thing I knew, I was sitting in the restaurant with Zack and everything was going well. I prayed to god what he said was not true. I mean, he is good looking but, I never saw him like that before. At least I did not think I did.


End file.
